ben10fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ben 10
'Ben 10 'é uma série animada estadunidense criada pelo grupo'' Man of Action'' e produzida pelos estúdios do Cartoon Network. O episódio piloto E Então Eram 10 foi ao ar pela primeira vez nos EUA no dia 27 de dezembro de 2005 (e no Brasil, em 3 de novembro de 2006) como parte da grade de programação das manhãs de sábado. Esta série foi sucedida por três outras séries, respectivamente: Ben 10: Força Alienígena, Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena e Ben 10: Omniverse. Sinopse Ben Tennyson de dez anos, sua prima de primeiro grau por parte de pai Gwen Tennyson de dez anos e seu avô paterno Max Tennyson começam sua viagem de acampamento de verão. Ben sai pelo bosque depois de mais uma briga com sua prima, com quem ele não está nada feliz em viajar, e encontra uma cápsula alienígena no chão. Quando ele vai examiná-la, ele se depara com um dispositivo misterioso parecido com um relógio, chamado de Omnitrix. O dispositivo agarra permanentemente em seu pulso e lhe dá a habilidade de se transformar em uma enorme variedade de formas de vida alienígena, cada uma com seus poderes e habilidades únicos. Apesar de Ben perceber que tem a responsabilidade de ajudar e salvar os outros com essas novas habilidades ao seu dispor, ele não passa de um pequeno pirralho de dez anos e superpoderoso. Ao lado de Gwen e Max, Ben embarca em uma aventura para lutar contra o mal, tanto extraterrestre quanto terráqueo. Ben enfrentou muitos vilões como Vilgax, Kevin 11, os Cavaleiros Eternos, etc. Episódios Ben 10 durou quatro temporadas, com um total de 49 episódios, 9 curtas e 3 telefilmes, sendo um destes em live-action. Para mais informações, veja: Lista de Episódios de Ben 10. Personagens Principais *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Coadjuvantes *Tetrax Shard *Encanadores *Tenente Steel *Tecnóide *Edwin Smith *Xylene *Ben 10.000 *Wes Green *Kai Green *Gluto *Myaxx *Azmuth Aliens do Omnitrix Originais *Aquático *Besta *Chama *Diamante *Fantasmático (escapou, mas foi readquirido) *Insectóide *Massa Cinzenta *Quatro Braços *Ultra T *XLR8 Adicionais *Bala de Canhão *Blitzwolfer *Cipó Selvagem *Frankenstrike *Gigante *Glutão *Idem *Mega Olhos *Snare-oh Aliens Fugidos *Fantasmático (Zs'Skayr) Aliens Readquiridos *Fantasmático Aliens do Futuro *Chocante *Cuspidor *Iguana Ártica Aliens do Futuro Mencionados *Atômico *Frieira *Arial *Couraça *Cobra Combinações *Aquachama *Diamante Cinzento *InsectoBraços Não Canonicos *BenEon *Bob a Bolha Vilões *Vilgax *Dr. Animal *Seis-Seis *Kevin 11 *Robótica *Zombozo *Ácido *Mortrança *Polegares *Hex *Enoch *Cavaleiros Eternos *Clancy *Encantriz *Zs'Skayr *Yenaldooshi *Múmia *Dr. Vicktor *Subliminar *Driscoll Video Game *Ben 10: Protector of Earth Filmes *''Ben 10: A Corrida Contra o Tempo'' *''Ben 10: O Segredo do Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Destruição Alienígena'' Canção Tema A canção tema de Ben 10 é cantada pela banda canadense Moxy no original. Nas primeira e segunda temporadas, Fantasmático era o nono alienígena na sequência de abertura; a partir da terceira temporada, Bala de Canhão assumiu tal posto. Letra original :It started when an alien device did what it did, And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10! Ben 10!) :So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise, He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes, He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10!) :Armed with power, he's on the case, Fighting off evil from Earth or space, He'll never stop till he makes them pay, 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day! Ben 10! (Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10!) Versão brasileira :A história começou quando um relógio esquisito Grudou no pulso dele vindo lá do infinito Agora tem poderes e com eles faz bonito! É o Ben 10! (Ben 10! Ben 10!) :Se acaso encontrá-lo, você vai se admirar Diante dos seus olhos ele vai se transformar Num ser alienígena que bota pra quebrar! É o Ben 10! (Ben 10!) :Com seus poderes vai combater Os inimigos e vai vencer Ele não foge de medo ou dor Moleque muito irado seja aonde for! Ben 10! (Ben 10! Ben! Ben 10! Ben!) Curiosidades * Todos os aliens novos que Ben conseguiu foram desbloqueados ou tiveram o DNA absorvido, Somente o Mega-Olhos tem origem desconhecida. *Steven E. Gordon trabalho em uma versão muito prematura da série; seu trabalho conceitual revela que Ben Tennyson era para ser um jovem ruivo. Gordon também tem designs antigos do Omnitrix, que parecem mais com um relógio do que a versão definitiva, como também designs e nomes diferentes para as transformações alienígenas.http://stevenegordon.com/presentations.html *Falas recorrentes da série são: "Ah, cara" ("Oh man!") e "Tá na hora de virar herói!" ("It's hero time!). *Fantasmático foi substituído por Bala de Canhão na sequência de abertura a partir da 3ª temporada, graças a sua fuga. *Uma versão remixada da canção tema é tocada em Ben 10: A Corrida Contra o Tempo. *Na Noruega, Suécia e Dinamarca os episódios 22 e 23, 24 e 25 e 27 e 28 trocaram de lugar. *Em Heróis Unidos, Rex cria sua própria canção tema semelhante à de Ben 10. Referência Categoria:Séries Categoria:Franquia Ben 10 Categoria:Ben 10